The Howling Tale of Tsunayoshi Sawada
by Life The Kidd
Summary: Tsuna thought that things like this didn't exist. Except on TV or in books.... Sorry, I kinda suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 0

**The Howling Tale of Tsunayoshi Sawada**

**Chapter 0**

**"Ripple in the Water"**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi bolted from Namimori Highschool, his mind set on catching his favorite TV show. It was late in the evening, meaning only one thing: Tsuna had been left cleaning the courtyard again.

The brunette veered into one of his short cuts, more determined than ever. _Argh! I hope I make it in time for the opening! This could be the last epi- _"Oof!" Tsuna grunted, running into what felt like a brick wall. The teen fell back, landing on two garbage bags. "Hey, kid! Watch where you're going!" said a voice.

Tsuna blinked and stared at the person towering over him. A boy around his age with short, wild blond hair and a scar that stretched across his face. When brown eyes dared to meet the other, they were captured by a piercing gaze. Tsuna gulped, his throat suddenly dry and his thoughts, jambled.

"Are you deaf?!" he barked, lifting Tsuna off the ground by his shirt. _Yikes! _"I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna said, finding his voice. "Sorry ain't gonna cut it!" The blonde pulled Tsuna so their foreheads were close together. Tears peeked at the corners of Tsuna's eyes. _What's his problem?! I only bumped into him!_ "Ken," said a voice. Tsuna sniffed and looked at the person walking over in long strides.

Another guy had shown up. His hands were tucked into the pockets of the same uniform the blonde wore. He also had a white beanie that hid most of his dark blue hair and a black tattoo of a barcode on his cheek. The brunette was about to burst into tears, thinking that there was a high possibility they were going to gang up on him.

"Stay out of it, Chikusa! I'm already pissed off as it is," Ken replied, turning around to face his companion. "I am too," Chikusa said calmly. Ken glowered, not lowering his gaze. "C'mon, let's go." Dull blue eyes quickly flitted in Tsuna's direction, startling the brunette. "We don't have time for this..."

A short, eerie silence crept between the two.

_Are they going to fight each other?_ Tsuna thought, carefully watching the staring showdown. "Tch! Fine!" Ken spat, releasing his grip on Tsuna's shirt. The meek teen bit his lip to stop from crying out as he hit the ground again.

"**You got lucky, kid**," were the last words he heard from the blonde before he turned away and disappeared with his friend.

Tsuna continued to stare at the empty space in the alleyway, the wheels in his brain creaking and turning as he thought, _That uniform. I think I've seen it before. _He cupped his chin with his left hand and leaned against his skinned knee. "Hmm..."

His brown eyes doubled in size as a sudden realization hit him. "MY TV SHOW!!" he cried.

* * *

**A/N: _Finally. _It took me a while to write it. I had all of these plans and everything but didn't know how to start it off. And all the drafts I came up with didn't work. I almost gave up on this entirely. I didn't know what number to put this chapter as either. 'Chapter 1' just didn't feel right, so I made it 0.**

**WARNING: Oh. And since it's too early to figure out, yet... There's going to be yaoi. So if you're not into that thing, then click out of this. O=**

**Disclaimer till the End: I don't own KHR.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Howling Tale of Tsunayoshi Sawada**

**Chapter 01**

**"Outstretched Talons"**

* * *

_"Who are you?" I said, a bit more demanding this time. "Knowing my name isn't important," replied the stranger with different colored eyes. One red and one blue. I felt them digging further into me, like they were reading everything inside me. I shivered at this thought and struggled to look him head on. "I-it's important if you're asking me a favor!" I blurted out. "You're a very difficult person, Tsuna," he said, running a hand through his dark, blue hair. His words sounded sincere, but a smile on his face betrayed him. "I can't help you... if you won't tell me your name," I repeated._

_"You win," he said, putting his hand back in the pockets of his swampy green uniform. "My name is_−_"_

_"_Sawada!" shouted a loud voice. I jumped, and straightened up in my seat. I forgot where I was and looked around, meeting the stares of everyone in my class. _Augh. _I wiped the drool that developed on the side of my mouth.

I looked up at my teacher next. "I, uh," I managed to get out before he yelled at me in front of the whole class.

* * *

"Augh, this sucks!" I say loudly, taking a bite of my sandwich. I felt a tear form in my left eye. "He said everything right in front of Kyoko-chan!"

I sniffed, thinking of my crush, Kyoko Sasagawa. A cheerful, charming, orange-haired girl with big, wide, brown eyes that I tend to get lost in whenever she comes within ten feet of me. _Kyoko-chan..._

I sighed, drifting into an eccentric daydream involving Kyoko and smoothies. All too soon, I was way in wonderland that I didn't notice someone else get on the roof with me. He was a gray-haired deliquent with glaring eyes and a permanent scowl. A person I avoid at all costs like Hibari Kyouya. And his name was Gokudera Hayato.

"Hey! Watch out!" I hear someone shout and I duck out of instinct, Kyoko disappearing from my mind. I can feel a gust of wind above me and I peek out of the corner of my eye to look. _Gokudera?! _My jaw drops and I watch wide-eyed as he grips onto the metal diamonds of the fence bordering the roof and kick something hard.

A scream issues from the black, blurry figure Gokudera sends flying a few feet away. A digusting scream that makes my brain go blank and my heart beat fast.

But then my fear feels like it's being sucked away by Gokudera, the foreign student from Italy who's looking pretty fierce standing on the barbed fence. He turns to me and says, "Why the hell are you still squating there?!" I open my mouth because it's not nice to gawk and not reply. "_Iyouhitthingwh..._" is all that comes out. Great. Make an even bigger idiot out of yourself, Tsuna.

He raises an eyebrow for a second before he starts to glare at me. "At least speak ri−" The deliquent can't finish because whatever he hit earlier just came back. It punches Gokudera right in the face. One punch and Gokudera's flying.

It stands long enough to see Gokudera crash into the door that leads downstairs and long enough for me to see what 'it' was. A strange guy that would've looked completely human to me if it weren't for his glowing red eyes.

"**You little brat,"** the guy hisses as he watches Gokudera struggle to stand, "You call yourself a vampire hunter? Just kicking and screaming isn't going to help you, here!"

I don't remembering getting back up on my feet, but I was. And I stared from Gokudera to the red-eyed guy. _Did he just say 'vampire hunter'?! _I thought, my mind on the verge of exploding. _Just what the heck is going on here?!_

"Shut up, you freak," Gokudera rasps, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. _He's bleeding! _I take a step forward towards Gokudera, and stop. The red-eyed guy, or vampire was staring at me now. I could even feel it under my skin, those red eyes of his. "What do we have here?" he asks, a cruel smile appearing on his slightly pale face. "Is this a peace offering? I think I'll take it and leave!" My heart rate accelerates and I'm stuck five steps away from Gokudera. _Run! _My brain ushers but my legs won't move. The vampire guy's coming closer, breaking into a slow pace. Judging by the smirk on his face, I could tell he's done this more than once.

Gokudera tries to get up but after a couple desperate attempts, he's exhausted and we both watch in horror as the vampired reaches out to me− "**I leave for two days and you, a god-forsaken herbivore, dares to step into my territory**?" said a voice.

The vampire guy's hand freezes mid-way and he takes a leap back. I was too busy watching him that I didn't notice a black tonfa snake around my throat until a second later. _This tonfa! _I think, craning my neck up to stare at Namimori's cold disciplinary committee leader.

His dark eyes continued to glare forward and a good frown shown on his face. _Hibari Kyouya?! _I think, my knees close to giving away now from either relief or fear. _Just what is going on?! _

"Such an act will not go unscathed," Hibari hissed, dropping his arm and stepping in front of me. "_I'll bite you to death_." The vampire's glare erases from his pale face and is replaced by a look of amusement. "Hah! You think you can take me on? You think I'm blind? You're in no shape to be threatening me!" he laughed. _What? _I think, my gaze switching to Hibari's appearance.

_He's right! Hibari-san's in no condition to fight! _I take in Hibari's shabby uniform. His sleeves and jacket were ripped here and there. And his pants were no different, leaving me wondering if Hibari had taken care of any deliquents before he arrived. Hibari ignores the vampire for a moment and turns around. "Leave," he orders, his murderous glare centered on me. _Ack!_

Before I could crawl under a rock and die, he glances sideways at Gokudera and adds, "And take the other herbivore with you." I hesitate and take one more look at the vampire and then back at Hibari. _But- _I wasn't sure if I should leave. "Leave or I'll bite you, too," Hibari said, his eyes narrowing even more. _Yikes! _I nod this time and scurry over to Gokudera, who looked fatigued.

"Uhm," I say, carefully grabbing hold of one of Gokudera's arms. "Shit," he curses, looking past me and at Hibari. "That bastard!" "Uh." "You better not drop me!" Gokudera growls, looking at me now and manages to get on on knee with my help. I don't answer because the only thing that'll come out is, "_I'll try!" _We stagger a bit but reach the only man-made exit. I don't look back because there's a tiny voice somewhere that's saying I shouldn't and open the door. Then I balance us both and quickly close it behind us.

"I hate that guy," Gokudera said as I tried to use the walls to keep us steady. I stay silent, focusing all my concentration on not falling down the stairs. It wasn't only because of Gokudera's threat, but because I wanted to keep both our bodies from breaking into a million pieces like those lego people.

We get through five steps before I loose my footing. "Ack!" My whole body leans forward and out of the corner of my eye, I see Gokudera fall with me. _This isn't good! Gokudera's hurt and he's about to get more hurt because of me! _Something close to pure instinct happens, everything that's happened vanishes and I'm more determined than ever to catch Gokudera.

I change the direction of my fall, causing my body to shift from Gokudera's side to underneath him. _I won't let you get hurt! _I state in my mind and open my arms to catch him.

* * *

_What the fuck? _My eyes widen and my mouth opens a bit after a concious battle on not gasping. I'm shocked because this guy was just to my left a second ago and now he's below me. _How the fuck did he do that?! _I don't have anymore time to think and let it go when I catch him reaching out to me. First it's his arms I notice, then it's his eyes. A wierd determination blazes in those brown orbs. Then it changes.

Something like relief flickers in them moment I sink into his embrace. I can feel my hair brush against his chin and my forehead meet his shoulder. Unexpected chills trail my back when I feel his arms wrap around me. He holds onto me pretty tight and I have wonder if his grip is a bit too much for the occasion.

I don't ever remember closing my eyes or how my heart had picked up it's pace a little.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter 'complete'! I got it done faster than 0. It was tough work and when I re-read this, I don't think I have any idea what'll happen next, despite having it planned out a little... And the title seems iffy to me, still. I think I might change it... Hmm. Well, enough rambling. Have a good day!**


End file.
